The Last Egg
by lyokophantom
Summary: Galbatorix is winning, and it appears as soon as he hatches the last egg, he will have won for good.But not if Eragon steals it first. Even if it means beating Murtagh and Galbatorix himself.
1. Painful Memories

**I'm a big Eragon fan, and I couldn't wait to start writing an Eragon fic. An idea finally hit me earlier today. I hope you guys like this, and be completely honest in your reviews, which I ask you guys to send. Okay, I'm starting to sound like a robot here, on with the story. It's in Eragon's POV.**

I stood on the battlefield, still in shock, still in disbelief. It didn't help the fact that no matter where I looked, pain was there. If I looked to the ground, I would see pools of blood, or the bodies of men and dwarves.

Then I looked to the hill top, and instantly the memory of the battle would flood my mind...

_I was right beside Saphira, but it felt like we were one. One body, one mind, one soul. The sound of steal clashing, and cries of fear and pain peirced the dark red sky._

_Whoever was foolish enough to stand in our way was cut down, whether it was by claw or sword. Then, a horn sounded at a hill. I looked up, clear from enemies at the moment. And saw a dragon. _

_At first I thought it was Galbatorix and Shruiken, since the smoke of the plains was so thick. I almost wish it had been. There, stood a red dragon, which meant that there was now only one egg left. Still another shock would come._

_I mounted Saphira, and soon we were rocketing skyward. The red dragon did the same. Though Saphira was larger, the red dragon, was fresh. But it was a perfect balance._

_Soon, the duel of the dragons ended, with neither the victor, but the duel of the riders soon began. I absorbed all the remnants of my ruby belt that I could. And the duel began._

_We matched move after move. Even my new found elven abilities didn't help because of my exhaustion. And it was the only reason that rider isn't dead right now._

_That's when my opponent made a familiar move, a unique move, a move I had seen only one person perform. That's when I used whatever magic I had left to pin his arms to his sides._

_With only seconds to spare, I reached up, and ripped off his helm. There stood Murtagh, a rider, my enemy, and my brother. I soon fell to the ground, in exhaustion and in shock. _

_Then Murtagh told me he was my brother. And then, the most shocking part of the whole ordeal. Morzan was our father._

_He went on to say that he was the eldest son, he should be the one to have his father's sword. He then took Zar'roc, somehow holding Saphira at bay with his own magic. And then he was gone. We may have won our battle, but I had lost mine._

_The only comfort I had after the battle was Saphira and Rohan..._

And now I stand on the battle field, my mind racing. I had to go back to Ellesmera to complete my training, that was definiately the first step, and... I didn't have a second step... yet.

But, I was having flashes of a plan, a ridiculous one, but a plan none the less. It involved me, and whatever forces we could gather to fight at Galbatorix's doorstep. But the battle would be a diversion, and I was to sneak in, and steal the last egg.

Even if it means going through Murtagh, and Galbatorix.

**I hope that wasn't too bad for the first chapter, I couldn't think of a better way to start it then with a flashback. Remember R and R.**


	2. A Desperate Plan

**Okay, I know my first chapter was really short, but like I said, I couldn't think of a better way to start it. And the flashback just came out short. For those of you who are wondering why I cut out the part where Murtagh kill Hrothgar, this was all about Eragon's reactions to Murtagh being the next rider, and all the info that Murtagh hit Eragon with. Now, enough jibber jabber, on with the story.**

I quickly made my way to Nasuada's tent, those flashes of the insane plan I had on the battlefield was coming together. And like when I stood on the battlefield, pain was everywhere.

Many women and children were collapsed on the ground, mourning for the loved ones they lost. While many others were bustling around trying to save scores of wounded warriors. But the most painful thing of all were their eyes.

I saw several pairs of eyes that were cold and blank before they were covered up with a cloth, and then more cries would shred into the air. The eyes of the mourners were filled with agony, as they all knelt before the body of their loved ones.

Still, some eyes held a fiery look of hatred that was pointed toward the east, toward Galbatorix, and the remains of his defeated battlelion. No matter where I looked, there was no sign to show our victory.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I entered through Nasuada's tent. Inside the tent stood Nasuada and Arya, who seemed to have been debating about food rations. They immediately stopped when they spotted me.

"Eragon," Nasuada said with a nod. "My lady," I replied with a slight bow, before nodding to Arya. She returned the favor. "What brings you into my tent," Nasuada asked.

I hesitated, still unsure of my desperate plan, let alone actually telling it to Nasuada and Arya. Arya instantly sensed my hesitation and asked, "Had something been troubling you?"

I looked at her. What kind of question was that! Of course I was troubled, even the finding out I was a rider hadn't shocked me this much. But when I spoke, I spoke calmly, "I've been thinking of something."

Before, I could lose my courage, or before Arya or Nasuada could interrupt me, I continued, "Galbatorix is winning isn't he?"

Nasuada hestiated, "I'm afraid he is, and the birth of another rider on his side, just cut whatever chance we had in half."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear, not really. I wanted Nasuada to show that same determination she had always shown, but the battle had taken its toll on her physically and mentally. Just like the rest of us.

"And now there is only one egg left, and it's male," Arya put in. I winced. I didn't need to be reminded that Galbatorix wanted Saphira to start a generation of evil twisted riders. "Where is she now?" Arya asked.

"She went out to hunt up the river." "And Roran?" "He off taking care of the villagers on the ship." Nasuada sighed, "Now tell me, what is it you've been thinking about?"

This time I didn't hesitate, "What if we steal the last egg?" I got no reply, just stunned silence, so I contnued, "What if we gather all the forces we can, and take the fight directly to Galbatorix's doorstep?"

"WHAT!" Nasuada screamed, "You want to take the fight directly to Galbatorix's doorstep! He had the power to obliterate us all, not even you Eragon, can defeat him-"

"Yet," I said firmly, "I plan on finishing my training with the elves first. I can convince the elves to come and fight, and you can try to muster up whatever men we've got."

"But, but Eragon," Nasuada spluttered, "Not even the elves can stand up to two powerful riders, maybe one alone, but not both!" Arya's eyes turned to steele and her body stiffened. She didn't like her people being talked about in such a way.

"Yes they can," she muttered, trying to contain her anger. Nasuada glanced at Arya, and her eyes softened, "Forgive me Arya. Who am I to speak so brashly about the elves."

Arya eyes also softened, and then nodded in acceptance to the apology. I could tell she was embarrassed to lose control, even for a second. "Anyway," I said, "What do you think?"

"I think, you already got my answer," Nasuada replied, a little coldly. I looked to Arya, hoping for a more positive answer. She caught my eye, and I tried to find her answer in her eyes, but she spoke before I could.

"Eragon, you are asking thousands of people to die, strictly to find the last egg. But if Galbatorix or Murtagh suspect a trap, you would have to kill either one or both of them or their dragons, which could be even more diffacult."

"Then I'll be careful," I shot back, "Look Galbatorix knows we're getting desperate, he knows his army just lost a good third or more of it, but he has more than enough to finish us, for all we know Murtagh has already alerted Galbatorix how weak our position is now, I would not be surprised if I saw a black dragon on that horizon."

For the first time in my life, I think I had just stunned both Arya and Nasuada at the same time. Another thing that occured to me, was I had not consulted with Saphira first. I guess I really thought I would see a black dragon sweeping in on us.

The silence stretched, and stretched, but I remained quiet. It was like my test of patience Oromis had subtly given me. I couldn't blame them. I had dumped a lot on Nasuada and Arya, and, like me, they already had heavy hearts.

Finally, "Eragon, you realize that in the process of trying to find the last egg, you may have to end the war as well." Arya whispered. "Well, even if I don't get that chance, I still need to steal the egg if we're going to have any chance of defeating Galbatorix," I whispered back.

Nasuada still remained silent, until with a defeated sigh, "We have no choice. Besides, with a third of Galbatorix's army gone, and if we gather with the elves, we may just win the war right then and there."

That's when I realized something, "Well, if you think that we may actually win that battle, wouldn't that lure Mutagh, and maybe even Galbatorix out to fight?"

"Yes, it would," Arya replied, "Wasn't that the whole point of your plan?" "Well yes," I muttered, "The only problem we may have is underestimating what _two_ riders can do, for all we know, they could obliterate whats left of our army in minutes."

Thats when Nasuada's lips twitched, it was barely noticeable, but it had been there, "Then I suggest you hurry when you steal the egg," she said.

"You mean when _we_ steal the egg," Arya cut in. I looked at her, not surprised as she said, "You're not going to go in there alone if Galbatorix and Murtagh are not drawn out."

I smiled, for what felt like the first time in several lifetimes. Still smiling, I contacted Saphira, who was already making her way back, _Saphira, I've got some news for you. I already heard, _she replied, _It's time to finish our training little one._

My smile broadened, despite all the pain swirling about just outside the walls of the tent.


End file.
